Mizu No Kokoro
by marina.atencia758
Summary: Cuenta la historia de Marina , una chica digamos 'especial' cuyo poder solo lo poseen cuatro personas en el mundo , agua , fuego , aire y tierra. La ambición de conseguir controlar a una de esas cuatro personas harán que la vida de esta joven sea complicada , pero nada importa cuando tienes a tus nakamas . La chica del agua , OC de one piece . ¿Le daras una oportunidad?


Mizu No Kokoro

El Archipiélago Sabaody siempre había sido un lugar tranquilo , hasta ese día , el día en el que un pirata golpeó a uno de los Nobles Mundiales . Allí , entre las sombras , una chica observaba como todo sucedía , sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo . No había otra opción, Marina debía observar como sus nacumas luchaban contra el Pacifista a duras penas. Cuando parecía que el peligro había acabado, un nuevo individuo apareció, Sentoumaru , acompañado de otro pacifista , mas problemas se avecinaban .

Nerviosa, la joven apretaba sus puños conteniendo su rabia, si no fuera porque su compañero posaba una mano en su hombro relajándola, ya habría acompañado a sus nakamas en la lucha. Algo malo se avecinaba, ella lo sabía , pero jamás se imagino que el almirante Kizaru aparecería y una gran batalla daría lugar . Allí también se encontraban los once supernovas, quienes luchaban contra los marines, mientras los mugiwara se preparaban para lo peor , la despedida . Creían que si se separaban estarían a salvo pero , el tiempo no estaba a su favor . A pesar de su esfuerzo , poco a poco todos desaparecían a manos de Kuma , quien los enviaba a un lugar desconocido , volando . Marina no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían , quería estar a su lado , lágrimas de rabia recorrían sus mejillas mientras el número de nakamas presentes en aquella batalla se reducía a uno , su capitán , Luffy . Aquel que parecía destrozado por la situación y que , en escasos segundos desapareció también .

La joven interiormente quería desaparecer también , sabía que no podía comunicarse con ellos , por su bien , pero sus sentimientos no opinaban lo mismo . Ocultando su rostro dentro de la capucha de su capa , dio media vuelta , no quería estar en ese lugar . Kaze , su compañero, la seguía a escasos pasos , guardando silencio .

No podías hacer nada por ellos , Marina – se atrevió a decir el muchacho .

Lo sé – contestó fríamente ella – Volvamos a casa .

Un año antes, en una isla de Grand Line , Marina caminaba hacia la playa como todas las mañanas , era su rutina nadar en el mar hasta que no podía más y debía volver a casa . Perdida entre sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que algo, o mejor dicho alguien volaba hacia ella, en escasamente un segundo un chico chocaba con ella , cayendo ambos al suelo , uno encima del otro . La joven , aturdida , intentó incorporarse cuando observó al chico que había caído encima suya : un sombrero de paja , cabello alborotado y oscuro , y una enorme sonrisa que ahora , iba dedicada para ella . La mirada alegre del chico confundió a Marina , que ahora se sentía .. ¿molesta?

Eh , tú , ¡¿podrías tener más cuidado la próxima vez?! Y ¿de dónde has salido? – gritaba ella enfadada .

Lo siento , fue sin querer – contestó el chico sonriendo ampliamente- ¡he llegado volando gracias a que soy un hombre de goma! – dijo estirando su cara sin perder la sonrisa.

Ella sin contestarle se puso de pie y siguió caminando maldiciendo en su mente al muchacho , nada podía calmarla como nadar en el mar .

Eh , tú , ¿eres de aquí?¿ Podrías decirme donde hay un restaurante? ¡Tengo hambre! –gritaba el chico a lo lejos-

Sí , soy de aquí , pero estoy ocupada – dijo parándose en seco sin ni siquiera mirarle-

¡Hey , luffy , siempre haces lo mismo! ¡¿Por qué no nos esperas para desembarcar?! –gritaba un chico rubio algo malhumorado-

¡Es más divertido así!-dijo el joven del sombrero de paja .

¡¿Qué estabas-?!¡Ah , pero si estás con una preciosa chica ! Madmoiselle , siento si este idiota la estaba molestando.

Simplemente me ha aplastado , algo normal en él al parecer – contestó esta sonriendo-

¡Luffy! ¡ ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a esta pobre chica?! – dijo el chico rubio mientras le golpeaba con su pierna .

Sanji , no te cabrees,¡ ha sido sin querer!

No te preocupes , estoy bien – dijo ella sonriendo intentando tranquilizarlos -

Oh , no nos hemos presentado , me llamo Sanji , a su servicio madmoiselle- dijo el chico rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Encantada , me llamo Marina – contestó esta sonriendo –

¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy , el futuro rey de los piratas!- dijo el chico del sombrero de paja señalándose con el pulgar-

¿Sois piratas?-preguntó Marina sorprendida-

Claro , surcamos los mares en busca de aventuras .- contesto Sanji.

La joven quedo sorprendida , meses atrás había conocido a los mejores piratas del mundo , aquellos quela habían hecho valorar su vida de nuevo y hacerla feliz , los piratas de Shirohige . Bajó la mirada y la sirena de La Marina anunciaba una nueva llegada de un barco naval , Jouky quizás había regresado .

Debo irme , lo siento – contestó aligerando el paso , sin mirarlos .

Nadie dijo nada , seguramente no los volvería a ver , eran otros ``simples'' piratas .


End file.
